Goodbye Beth
by 12Lionzroar12
Summary: Beth has always felt alone, but some people just never got to say goodbye. Short one shot, part of an idea for a story that i haven't finished yet. R&R! -


The cheerio bent over the porcelain sinks and carefully brushed up her mascara. Her thoughts were elsewhere; a mile away from her impending geography test.

Soon she found herself humming a familiar tune as she tied up her hair.

Soft piano music began to play in her head and as she span around in an elegant twirl, violins joined in smoothly complimenting her voice as she softly began to sing.

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now…_

The girl's blonde hair spun with her, lightly begging to be released from its restraints, her skirt, so tantalisingly short splayed out and gently brushed her thighs.

_Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound_

The dazzling green eyed teenager continued, lost in her own world, far away from anywhere.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you_

Suddenly her eyes grew sad, and her graceful exultant dance slowed. She stood in front of the mirror, trying to find them in her features, looking into her hazel green eyes, soft dopey smile and long honey coloured hair as she continued.  
_  
I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

Her face turned heartbreakingly sad and alone, and for a second she touched the mirror before her, stroking her cheek, imaging it was them instead.

She opened her mouth and with those same lonely eyes continued the song; the words came out like a broken promise.

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone  
_

She chocked back a sob, her face crumpling.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you_

A tear made its way down her perfect face.

They never came home.

_I think I hear them calling  
_

_Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

Beth took a deep shaky breath as she continued, tears falling as she blinked, staring at the mirror. Trying to see them in her face… She had to see them in her face, it was the only sold reminder she had of them.

_Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright_

Her voice cracked.  
_  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

Behind her they watched.

He stood with sad hazel eyes, his dark hair cut short and his smooth tanned face young. Beside him, with his arm around her waist, carefully did she stand. Her eyes were broken and sad, but proud. Her face was like a stubborn angel's, framed with long blonde hair and a mouth that didn't want to accept the inevitable.

They both glowed with a gentle other-place light and shadows of wings cast upon their faces.

For a second their image flickered into something else, and the boy with the Mohawk in the football uniform hugged the crying girl in a red and white cheerio's uniform. Her hair was up in an identical ponytail to her daughters. They looked no more than sixteen. He held her, his bad boy façade gone, and as watched their daughter cry for them. A tear fell down his cheek and he wished it wasn't this way.

Beth's eyes widened, as she saw two pairs of familiar eyes staring back at her from the mirror.

Behind her a mohawked boy smiled and a cheerleader with the bright green eyes waved.

She she heard them, their voices, only remembered in her dreams, as they whispered their goodbyes for the first time.

They looked so much like her; she realised, something in her felt so relieved, part of her always clinging to that hope. She had her mother's beauty and grace, and her father's dopey smile and charm. She could see from them, just one look, that she really was her father's daughter and her mother's double. She ran a hand over her cheek, watching her parents stand in awe, and took in how perfectly similar they all were.

'' _Goodbye Beth…'' _Said her parents, their hands reaching out to embrace her, a tear ran down Quinn's cheek and a halo flickered above her head, her heart aching. Puck felt himself being pulled away,and he knew Beth would no longer be able to see them, _ ' we love you.'' _they echoed their voices getting fainter, ''_We love you, so so much.''_

Beth spun around.

But they were gone.

''I love you too.''

_Hello! I should, yes, be studying for my math internal that is tomorrow, but what's a better way to relax then write Fanfiction? _

_This is just an idea, btw, but If you were confused, that is Beth, and Quinn and Puck are dead. Boo. I originally wrote something before this, where Quinn was an angel, kind of and watching beth, and beth saw her, and blah blah blah, but I havn't finished it, but it was pretty cool. This is the same sort of idea, but in this one, BOTH Quinn and Puck are dead. Not just Quinn. _

_Hope you liked it. Sorry if it sucks, it's quite late in New Zealand. Can't be bothered rechecking for errors. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_I'm now gunna STUDY!_


End file.
